


Substitution

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-13
Updated: 2005-06-13
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: He was not him, but he could look like HIM, and then she would accept him.





	Substitution

In her waking death, Kikyo had a constant craving for one thing, something she was denied when she was a living woman.

On a night besieged by unnatural smoky winds, she waited for his arrival. She heard his footsteps and turned around to meet him. She searched desperately for something in his shadowy face as he moved closer to her ethereal light.

When she saw his dark smile, she felt her illusion breaking.

“Do it,” she half-snarled, half-begged. She would only take HIM in one way. His current smile was not the smile she desired.

As he complied, she watched as his malicious grin contorted into a gentle one. Together, their illusion morphed into completion after he stepped closer into the light of her hovering souls. In her mind, Inuyasha was before her, not the shape-shifting demon who was her greatest enemy and the one responsible for everything she had lost.

She outstretched her arms to him, seeing the familiar red clothing and silver hair that began to subdue her deepest ache.

When he held her in the shape of HIM, it became something she only had experienced in her dreams; and he would never hesitate to take her.

She could look into golden eyes and convince herself she was feeling the real thing.

Flesh slid together, and her body screamed in elation as she believed the only man she loved was lapping at her parts and wearing away her false body in their mutual pleasure.

She could visualize it even more as she imagined herself real again, feeling the same sensations as if she had blood and sweat.

And her partner grunted and created the only moisture that was shared between them, indulging in his own historic feelings for her that were hidden away so long ago in the deep.

She closed her eyes when she saw woven silk-silver that rained over her shape into curly raven tendrils. Out of his own ecstasy, the illusion was slipping, but she would not allow it to be so. She moved his dark hair as a blanket over her eyes as she strained to keep them shut among the deepest black. Once again, in her mind she would see silver as her fingers wove through dark violet. She would hear a witty cackle and sighs of joy instead of moans of dominance and dark utterances of arrogant victory.

But when she snuggled against him, she could not feel his heart beat. With that silent reality, there was a small murmur of truth among the lie. When she finally realized this truth, her energy would be exhausted, prompting her own slumber and once again feeding her continuing denial.

She knew that deep down she could no longer hold the real thing; that he now belonged to someone else. But to keep her life moving and her heart from gaining more fractures, she could tolerate a fallacy that mimicked HIM.

And Naraku was the only man she knew that could substitute the person for whom she wished.

FIN


End file.
